Watershade's Story: Chapter Two
Oakkit and I raced towards the Highrock, with Ivypool and Foxleap following close behind. All the cats of ThunderClan gathered below the Highrock. Even the elders and queens, just like Ivypool. Bramblestar stood on top of the rock, sitting next to him was Squirrelflight, the deputy. Her ginger fur shone in the sunlight. I saw Jayfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, padding out of his cave to join us. I glanced at Oakkit sitting beside me, she looked back at me, excitement shone in her eyes. Bramblestar began to speak. "We are gathered here today to welcome two new apprentices into the Clan. Two kits have reached the age of six moons, so they are ready to become apprentices and gain mentors." I gasped in shock. I was six moons old and so was Oakkit. Does that mean we were the kits Bramblestar was talking about? I found out that I was right. "Would those two kits like to step forward?" Bramblestar said. Ivypool nudged Oakkit and me forward. "That's you." She whispered. Oakkit and I stepped forward. Cats moved to the side to let us come closer. I meowed thanks to them and sat beside Oakkit at the front of the crowd. Bramblestar spoke again. "Waterkit and Oakkit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you both receive your warrior names, Waterkit, you will be known as Waterpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. Oakkit, you will be known as Oakpaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall. I hope Lionblaze and Birchfall will pass down all they know to you two." Lionblaze and Birchfall stepped forwards. I couldn't believe these magnificent warriors were going to be our mentors! As well, Oakpaw will have our own grandfather as her mentor! "Lionblaze and Birchfall, both of you are ready to take on an apprentice. Lionblaze, you did well with training Dovewing, and I'm sure you will manage to take on another apprentice." Dovewing was Ivypool's sister. Lionblaze must have had her to mentor as well! "You both received training from Ashfur, and you both have shown to be loyal and brave warriors, and I expect that you both will pass on all you know to them." Lionblaze touched noses with me, and Birchfall did the same to Oakpaw. The whole Clan called out our new names. "Waterpaw! Oakpaw! Waterpaw! Oakpaw!" I looked over at Ivypool and Foxleap. Ivypool winked at me and Foxleap smiled. Oakpaw was busy talking to Snakepaw, Lionblaze and Cinderheart's son. He had only just became an apprentice a moon ago. He looked just like his father, same broad shoulders, the same golden-brown fur, the same amber eyes. But you could tell them apart. Snakepaw had red-brown stripes on his forehead and all along his back. I knew that Oakpaw had a crush on him, and I did too. He was handsome. His mentor was Bramblestar himself. So we thought he was really lucky. **** Oakpaw and I were really excited to sleep in the apprentice den. When we got there we saw Snowpaw, Amberpaw and Dewpaw, Brightheart and Cloudtail's kits, waiting outside the den. "Well well well, if it isn't the new apprentices." Amberpaw spat. I froze. Amberpaw's hostilely towards us made me shocked. I hissed at her, and so did Oakpaw. "You'll be the weakest warriors in the land!" Hissed Snowpaw. "Fox-dung!" I spat. "You are a bunch of thistles and thorns!" "Oh! And what are you going to do to us? Nibble our noses?" Amberpaw laughed. "I'll make mousemeat out of you!" I yowled. Amberpaw and Snowpaw crouched, their claws unsheathed, their teeth bared. Dewpaw stepped in between us to stop us from fighting. "Stop it! All of you!" He spat. "Snowpaw, Amberpaw, go inside the den." Snowpaw and Amberpaw stood up and stalked inside the den. Dewpaw turned to us. "I know they can be a pain in the tail sometimes, but it was foolish to react back." He meowed. I bowed my head in shame. "Sorry Dewpaw." I mewed. "Mousefodders!" Amberpaw yowled inside the apprentice den. "Shut up!" Spat Dewpaw to silence Amberpaw. He turned back us, his eyes gentle. "That was a harsh insult. But you didn't react that time." He smiled, then he slipped inside the den. I looked at Oakpaw. "Don't worry, we will just ignore those mouse-brains." I told her. Oakpaw nodded and padded inside the den. I followed after her.